


The Girl Who Lived

by Heartoftheforest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), star wars episode
Genre: Community: starwarsficfest, F/M, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Mystery, Rey - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartoftheforest/pseuds/Heartoftheforest
Summary: When Supreme Leader Snoke discovers a prophecy of a girl who is destined to destroy him, he stops at nothing to kill her and her entire family. Raised as an orphan on the desolate planet of Jakku, Rey finally receives her invitation to attend Hogwarts school of Jedi's to control her growing powers. However, the head of Slytherin house, Kylo Ren, will stop at nothing to make her life miserable, but as the two realize they share a powerful force bond, they are drawn to each other. With Kylo's help, she unravels secrets of her past and discovers the destiny ahead of her. Will Kylo be able to abandon his allegiance to the First Order to protect her? Will Rey's pull to the Dark Side threaten her victory? Starwars/HarryPotter AU





	1. The Girl Who Lived

There was something gloomy about the way the grey clouds hovered over the desolate desert planet of Jakku. Two figures appeared out of nowhere, a few yards a part under the blood red moon. For a second both of them stood quite still, weapons unsheathed, prepared for battle. Then, recognizing one another, they stowed their weapons away beneath their robes and began walking briskly in the same direction. There was no time to waste.

They emerged from the shadows, trembling with horror at the tragic event that had shook the entire galaxy earlier that day. The devastating news of what had happened on Naboo must have spread like wildfire to the edges of the universe by now. Supreme Leader Snoke, ruler of the First Order, had murdered an entire capital, frantically and obsessively searching for the prophesied baby born at the end of April.

A woman impatiently paced back and forth, unable to contain the shock and despair any longer. "I can't believe this has happened, to a royal family of all people!"

"Is there any more news of the baby?" The voice of a man echoed, questioning his companion about any more of the details.

"Not yet," the feminine voice of Leia Organa-Solo answered, "Snoke tried to kill the infant girl, if it wasn't for my brother, Luke, witnessing the attack, nobody would believe that a helpless baby could protect itself against the most powerful sorcerer in the galaxy-"

"Did Luke identify who her parents were?"Leia's trusted friend Obi Wan Kenobi asked.

"They were a royal family he was serving on Naboo," Leia said, pulling out a lace handkerchief, dabbing her saddened eyes. "Luke was summoned there when it was revealed to Snoke the prophecy of the one that would vanquish him once and for all."

"The prophecy identified a Naboo princess born at the end of April." Obi Wan finished, his head down. A betrayal had taken place, someone had informed Snoke of the prophecy. The moment Snoke realized his reign of terror was in jeopardy, he had taken it upon himself to take care of the chosen one before she had the time to grow into a real threat to the First Order. The baby was the only hope of defeating the Dark Side, she was the beam of light they had been waiting for throughout decades of horrifying darkness.

Despite Snoke's murderous effort, the child had survived his infamous killing curse that claimed the rest of her family. Leia felt her twin brother's pain from the traumatic event, though no one had even heard from Luke since he rescued the child and handed her over into the custody of the resistance. As far as anyone knew, Luke Skywalker was missing, completely vanished, with absolutely no intention on being found.

When Luke had told Jedi Master Yoda what had happened on Naboo following the attack, he requested Leia and his trusted adviser Obi Wan Kenobi to travel to the desert planet of Jakku. This would ensure that the girl who lived was successfully transferred to her sole guardian, Unkar Plutt. This would provide a hidden sanctuary for the baby, hiding her from the First Order. When the child was old enough, it was obvious she would display extraordinary gifts, for it was not mere luck that saved her from her untimely fate earlier this day. Indeed, on the Princess's eleventh birthday, she could be taken away from Jakku to thrive and train as a Jedi Knight at Hogwarts.

However, at this time and place, it was rather difficult to concentrate at the task at hand. "Are you sure Jakku is the place for a child?" cried Leia, nearly jumping to her feet in protest.

"He is the only family she has left now." Obi Wan responded. He did not like the thought of giving this baby to Plutt either, however, he knew that she would be safe here, hidden and shielded from the threat of Snoke.

"Unkar Plutt will be able to explain everything to Rey once she gets old enough. I will make sure to leave him a letter for her." Obi Wan spoke.

"A letter?" repeated Leia faintly, "really, Obi Wan, do you think you can explain all of this into a letter?"

"When the girl turns eleven she will be summoned to Hogwarts for training, that much is obvious from her demonstrated power. This infant survived the most powerful Supreme Leader in history, she will be famous by her name. There will be books and songs written about her!" Obi Wan said, "it is best that Rey learns this when the time is right so she is not overwhelmed."

Leia found her maternal instinct suddenly kicking in, "surely she deserves better than Unkar Plutt and a desolated planet!"

Obi Wan nodded his head in agreement. It was clear that the child did deserve better, but the threat of Snoke and his loyal followers were still lurking out there. In the meantime, her future and survival all depended on how well she was hidden.

"Where is the girl now?" Obi Wan asked.

"The baby is with my husband." Leia replied quickly, attempting to hide her nervousness as best as she could.

"Do you think it is wise to trust Han Solo with such an important task?" Obi Wan raised a critical brow.

Suddenly, a low grumbling sound broke the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for the source. A large space shuttle, which Leia immediately recognized as her husband's ship the Millennium Falcon. With a loud and uncontrollable landing, the Falcon managed to steer to a uncontrolled halt directly in front of where they stood. Leia let out a sigh of relief. As the door slid open, Han Solo strutted out with a bundle of pink wool blankets in his arms.

Leia ran up to her husband and greeted him warmly with a soft kiss. However, the embrace was cut short. Leia frantically looked around in alarm, attempting to peer into the cockpit of the ship. Han Solo held the baby girl they had been expecting from Naboo, yet their own infant son was no where to be seen.

"Where is Ben?" Leia finally asked.

Han scratched his head sheepishly, making sure he did not make direct eye contact with his furious wife. "Well, this was such an important task, urgent and all that.."

"HAN SOLO WHERE IS OUR SON?" Leia demanded, resorting to the loud and demanding tone she almost always had to use with him.

"Calm down, sweetheart, don't get your buns in a twist. Our son is with Chewie." Han Solo reassured her.

"You left our son with a wookiee!?" Leia glared at him, imagining every possible terrifying scenario she could conjure up in her mind. Of all the possible babysitters Han could have chosen, her husband thought it most logical to leave their son with the wookiee.

"Shhh!" Han pleaded with Leia, gesturing to the baby in his arms. "I just got her to sleep! The last thing I need is you waking her up with your unpleasant hostile voice!"

Leia collected herself as the poised lady she was meant to be. Yet she knew that Han would receive an earful once this mission was completed. She then joined Obi Wan and gently bent forward to the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby girl, sound asleep without a care in the world. Despite the treacherous heat of Jakku, the baby seemed perfectly content with the comfort of her wool blankets and the arms that held her steady.

Han Solo took the time to observe the surroundings of the new planet he had arrived on. Before being assigned this task, he had never even heard of a planet called Jakku. There was not much to it, just a whole lot of sand and desert, surrounded by large abandoned war ships of old.

"You're leaving her here?" He questioned with disbelief, looking down at the baby. She had been born on Naboo, one of the most beautiful planets in the galaxy, and now, she was suddenly destined to live here.

"Indeed," Obi Wan responded, reaching out and taking the bundle of blankets from Han, who felt rather empty afterwards. Obi Wan then took the initiative to approach the doorstep of the home that belonged to Rey's sole guardian, Unkar Plutt. Han let out a deep breath, wrapping an arm around Leia, watching as Obi Wan placed the baby down at the doorstep of the hut without another word. All three of them took a long deep breath in. The girl would grow up never knowing her real parents, nor would she understand the dark destiny that lay before her.

As Leia and Han Solo boarded the Falcon, Obi Wan took a moment to gaze back one last time at the child he left alone on the doorstep. Goodbye, Rey of Jakku, he whispered softly, we will meet again.

Seventeen years passed since the day that Unkar Plutt discovered Rey on his doorstep. He wished he could have left the baby there, wished the desert scavengers would have stolen the crying baby away in the night. Shortly after her arrival, Unkar Plutt discovered the letter Obi Wan had written and attached to the pink blankets, clarifying the imperative reason why Rey had been dropped off at his doorstep.

With a reluctant guardian, Rey grew up wild with a curious mind and a hopeful heart. The secret princess had a simple childhood, nothing extravagant, but she knew that she had one specific job to do: scavenge through old broken spaceships to make Unkar Plutt enough gold for portions of food.

When her Hogwarts letter arrived at age eleven, Rey had acquired a natural talent for scavenging, much to Unkar's delight. When the letter fell into the hands of her guardian, he had burned it the very first chance he got. Rey proved to be a natural stealth, small enough to fit into the places that others did not dare to go, bringing back with her varieties of treasures that could be sold for a fair coin in the market district. Now at age eighteen, Rey had become a master scavenger, and a slave of Jakku.

Rey marched sorely through the sand dunes, a heavy sack clenched in her rough hands. Every so often, the sack would bang into her knees, nearly knocking her down onto the hot sand. She kept her chin high as she approached her guardian, attempting to hide any weaknesses that arose on her latest scavenging trip through the large space ship that lay just miles south of their hut.

Unkar Plutt raised a hand at her, a golden expensive ring on his finger gleamed harshly in the sun. Rey could bet her life that he had obtained that ring by means of the gold she so graciously made for him. "And what have you brought me today, hmm?" His voice was foul and loud.

Rey reached her hand into the sack and tossed some scraps of metal into his direction to get a closer look at the quality. She stood up straight as he examined her latest findings, her back screaming with uncomfortable strains and bruises of her labor.

"This is good metal, but they all need to be scrubbed." Unkar stated, coldly.

"How many portions do I get for this trip?" Rey inquired, feeling the empty pit of her stomach growl ferociously. She placed a hand to her abdomen in attempt to silence the angry sounds coming from within her. Her fists clenched and relaxed in anticipation as she anxiously watched her guardian contemplate her question. Yesterday she had only received a quarter portion and had gone to bed terribly hungry. Today, she prayed to any of the Gods she could think of that her findings would be able to satisfy her hunger and fill her belly.

"I would say you have earned a full portion today." He finished, collecting the metal back into the sack. Rey tried to stop herself from grinning but couldn't. She had done it. She had manged to find valuable metal that would allow her to sleep comfortably and give her energy to scavenge tomorrow as well. "However, you will not be receiving your portion until these parts have been scrubbed and cleaned. I want all of them shining by sundown."

"Sundown?" Rey gasped, "there is no way I can possibly get all of these cleaned by then!"

"Then I suggest you get started now." her guardian hissed.

As Unkar Plutt walked away with her portion in hand, Rey let out a miserable groan and buried her face in her hands. After a minute of cursing and staring blankly at the sand beneath her feet, Rey dragged the heavy bag of metals towards the wash pit for scrubbing.

Nearly three hours had passed, the blazing sun had already began its journey down towards the distant horizon. Unkar Plutt leaned against the side of an sturdy hut, eagerly counting the coins in his filthy pockets. Then, out of the corner of his eye, a cloaked man approached him unexpectedly. He peered into the depth of the darkness under the figure's black hood, assuming him to be nothing more than a business associate.

"I see you've got quite the collection of expensive prestige items." A voice of a man spoke.

Unkar remained emotionless, studying the stranger and evaluating any possible complications that may arise from his visit. "What business do you have here?" Plutt asked.

The man slid off his hood to reveal his grey head of hair. It had been eighteen years since Obi Wan Kenobi had set foot on the planet of Jakku. His eyes locked on Unkar Plutt as if they were old rivaled acquaintances. "I've come here to speak with the girl you have under your care."

"What trouble has she gotten into this time?" Rey's guardian groaned, "whatever it is, I will pay off her bounty for your trouble."

"I assure you I am not here because of that." Obi Wan reassured him calmly, scanning the endless dunes of sand for any possible sign of the girl he had left here so many years ago. "may I speak with her?"

"Rey does not talk with visitors." Plutt growled.

Obi Wan managed to control the anger building up within him. Then, raising his hand, he swiftly waved two fingers in front of Plutt's gazing black eyes, confidently saying out loud "you will allow me access to speak with the girl."

There was a brief moment where Obi Wan questioned whether or not his trick had worked on Unkar Plutt. His eyes were completely glazed over, blankly staring as if nothing had happened. Then, just as the Jedi began to lose faith, the resident muttered: "I will allow you access to speak with the girl."

Obi Wan then made his way past the rubble of the old hut, until stopping in his tracks upon seeing a beautiful woman in the junkyard who no doubt was the girl he was looking for. Rey stood out like a sore thumb on this planet. It was no wonder why Unkar Plutt had limited her time with others, suspicions might arise about her origins and how she came into his care.

The girl was hunched over a pool of wash water, her brown hair tangled and slightly curled from the humidity. Held in her hands was an old rusted metal contraption retrieved from an old racing pod. She continued scrub the metal so hard that her muscles flexed with pain. Rey knew very well that the more scrubbing she did on the metal, the higher the price it would sell for at the market. She stopped after a minute to turn around to face Obi Wan. His presence alone was enough to capture Rey's attention, and she could not help but gaze up at the mysterious stranger with curious wonder. Jakku had never received visitors.

"I'm assuming you're Rey." The strange visitor asked her.

"Depends on who wants to know," she answered, simply.

"My name is Obi Wan Kenobi," he explained, "I have been sent here by Headmaster Yoda of Hogwarts, school of Jedi's." He boomed proudly. Rey looked around the junkyard for any explanation of why her guardian had allowed this stranger access. She did not know this man, or the strange things he spoke of.

"You must know about Hogwarts of course-"Obi Wan continued. Rey felt herself sit back away from the wash pit, dropping the cloth in hand next to her foot. "No, I don't."

Her words were like arrows piercing the front of Obi Wan's cloak. He was absolutely shocked. "I'm sorry," Rey said quickly after her answer, afraid that she had offended the stranger in some way.

"SORRY?" Barked Obi Wan, turning to glare at Unkar Plutt, who shrank into the shadows. "It's Unkar that should be sorry! We knew that you weren't getting your letters, but I never thought you wouldn't even know about Hogwarts!"

Rey feebly placed her metal contraption down before standing up tall. "Excuse me for asking, but what exactly are you talking about? Hogwarts is a school?"

"Didn't you ever wonder where your parents learned it all?"

"All what?" Rey asked simply, watching as Unkar Plutt crept out of the house towards the two of them. There was something in his eyes that Rey had never seen before, something that told her that Unkar was afraid of the individual that stood before them.

"ALL WHAT?" Obi Wan thundered, repeating her answer. "Now wait just one second!" His anger seemed to darken the entire junkyard, if not the entire planet of Jakku, while Unkar cowered against the wall like a hunted animal.

"You never told her?" Obi Wan hissed, baring his teeth towards the coward. He might be old, but age had not stopped him from making a lasting impression on those who disappointed him. Unkar then finally managed to find his voice. "Stop!" Unkar commanded. "I forbid you to tell the girl anything! She belongs to me."

"You never gave her the letter I left for her, did you?" Obi Wan shook his head with grief. He found it hard to face the girl with pleading eyes who had been kept in the dark for all of these years without any answers about her past.

"A letter?" Rey gasped, turning to her guardian with concerned eyes. "I never received any letter."

"All these years," Obi Wan shook his head with grief, "you've kept it all from her?"

"Kept what from me?" Rey said eagerly, "did you know my real parents?"

Suddenly there was dead silence in the junkyard, so silent that Rey could have sworn she could hear the sandstorms distantly blowing in the far desert. She stared at both individuals before her, begging for answers. Then Obi Wan broke the silence. "You're a Jedi, Rey. You have been gifted with powerful magic since you were a baby."

Rey's eyes grew wide. "I'm a what?"

"A Jedi." Obi Wan confirmed, "a force-sensitive individual who has the ability to manipulate the magical energies of the force."

"The force?" Rey stated, confused.

"For crying out loud, Unkar! Did you tell her anything about her past at all?" The Jedi Knight raised his voice with frustration. This girl was destined to have great potential- great powers! Yet she knew nothing of the magical world that she had come from.

"I kept her name the same." Plutt responded.

Obi Wan felt a tsunami of guilt spread throughout his body recalling the piles of letters they had sent to reach her over the years. Rey had become a grown woman, he figured at least seventeen, yet she had failed to obtain her Hogwarts letter at age eleven. They had sent hundreds, perhaps thousands of letters to Jakku to summon her to the castle, yet when they received no reply, they figured that Rey did not want any part of it, despite her natural talents. It wasn't until the revival of the First Order four years ago that they stopped sending letters entirely, perhaps it was safer for Rey to remain on Jakku, to stay hidden from the forces of the First Order. However, when Obi Wan heard of rumors of the servant Unkar Plutt had raised, he found it appropriate to investigate what had become of the girl who he beheld as a mere infant.

"What happened to all the letters we sent for her?" Obi Wan demanded, his undivided attention focused only on Unkar Plutt. "I don't know-" Plutt responded.

"Do not forget you disgusting pig, that I have the magic ability to read minds, and right now I am reading yours. You are lying to me and you are lying to Rey. You burned the letters in attempt to keep her here on Jakku, didn't you?"

Unkar Plutt let out a long sigh of defeat. He was unsure if the stranger was using more of his strange mind tricks on him or if the guilt of selfishly keeping Rey on Jakku had finally taken its moral toll. Rey could barely comprehend what her ears heard when her guardian admitted, "Yes, I disposed of the letters. All of them."

"How long ago were these letters sent?" The scavenger asked, curiously. Everything began to move in slow motion, yet her heart pounded at a million beats per minute.

"When you were eleven we mailed the first bunch of letters. Then some more when you were twelve, and thirteen, after that Hogwarts stopped accepting new students that were out of the Ileenium system due to security reasons." Obi Wan replied.

Rey felt a mass of emotions build up in her throat."The first letter arrived here when I was eleven?" She choked out, unable to believe the news. It was enough to knock her down onto the hot sand. seven years ago she had been eleven, still nothing more than a child who did not quite understand her circumstances or what the future held for her scavenging for her next meal. "I'm eighteen now!" Rey angrily exclaimed, her eyes searching for her staff so she could deliver what Unkar deserved. She suddenly felt a powerful hate that she did not know she was capable of feeling. It was as if her insides were dying to explode, dying to punish anyone who had denied her of the childhood she should have had. Questions exploded inside her mind like fireworks and she couldn't decide which to ask first.

"You knew I was meant to be a Jedi, yet you kept me here, anyways?" Rey screamed, her hands forcefully crunching into furious fists.

"Knew!" Shrieked Unkar, "Of course I knew. How could you not be, your dratted parents being the Jedi's they were! You were only brought to me for protection, for safe keeping until the time when the other pompous Jedi would come to claim you!"

"Why would you keep me then?"

"You have made me more gold than I could ever count," Plutt admitted, "I would still be begging for scraps if your parents had not been blown up-"  
"Blown up?!" Rey outburst, her face draining of all color, leaving her cheeks a ghostly white. "you told me my parents died in a cruiser crash!"

"CRUISER CRASH?" roared Obi Wan, jumping up so furiously that Unkar scurried back into his corner of shame once more. His reaction took Rey by surprise, it would seem as if his emotions had been stronger than hers in that moment.

"What happened to my parents then?" Rey demanded.

Obi Wan turned to Unkar to answer this question. He had caused the girl so much pain already, forcing such an anti glamorous life on the girl whose parents grew up as royalty. The Jedi waited for the coward to say something, anything. But his silence triumphed. Rey turned to Obi Wan, those blue eyes filled with tears, begging for the answers she was denied for too long. "They were murdered by the evil lord, supreme leader Snoke." he said.

Rey felt her heart drop, after all these years of believing the lies that Unkar had fed to her over and over again, she finally had gotten what she had always wanted: the truth. It did not feel as good as she thought it would. "You would have been dead too if it weren't for Master Skywalker, he is the one that witnessed your survival of Snoke's attack, then got you safely out of the house as it was burned down by the aftermath of Snoke's curse."

"You mean, this Supreme Leader tried to kill me all those years ago, and it didn't work?"

Obi Wan nodded, "you are the only person ever in history to survive such an event. Your name is famous in the Jedi world, especially on our planet."

The word famous made Rey feel a little uneasy. When she had been younger, Rey had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relative coming to take her away from Jakku, but it had never happened; Unkar seemed to be her only family left. Yet there would be times where she thought that strangers recognized her in the desert, like they were watching over her, waiting for something that Rey just could not determine. Very strange strangers they proved to be as well. A small man in a violet top hat had bowed to her once, muttering words that Rey could not quite catch. Unkar did not approve of such interactions with unknown strangers. One time a mad-looking woman approached the two of them, dressed in emerald green dress shook her hand eagerly before walking away without another word. However, the weirdest thing about these individuals was that as soon as Rey tried to get a second look, a thorough examination of the individual, they had mysteriously vanished. Perhaps, this all made sense to her now.

"What happened to him?" the scavenger asked curiously, slightly afraid of receiving any more answers. "What happened to Supreme Leader Snoke?"

Obi Wan felt his chest tighten at her question, doing his best to conjure up a logical explanation. "Nobody really knows," he admitted, quietly. "here are some claim that he is dead, yet many still believe that Snoke lives on somewhere."

Rey felt her hands shake and tremble at the thought. She knew that she did not belong on Jakku, but wasn't so sure if she belonged to the life she had abandoned when she was a baby either. How could she be famous for an event that occurred when she was nothing more than a baby? Rey had no recollection on what had exactly happened that night, or the monster that killed her parents. She took a long moment to let the information to sink in, to make it real in her mind. As twisted as it was, everything made sense to her now. After having survived the attack she was brought to Jakku, an isolated, desolate planet that not many people traveled through, making it extremely efficient at hiding a child from a dark lord.

"Did you know my parents, who they were?" Rey asked.

Obi Wan grew silent at the inevitable question. "I'm afraid I only know as much as Master Luke ever told me. He was the only witness."

"He never told you their names?" She inquired, while Obi Wan shook his head. "Luke Skywalker has been missing for nearly seventeen years. No one knows where he went."

After eighteen years, Rey had come to terms with the identity she had created for herself as the orphaned scavenger on Jakku. Her whole life she had imagined what her parents may be like and what they might have looked like. Never once had she ever imagined them giving up their lives to protect her. She felt eyes of both Obi Wan and Unkar on her, waiting her to say something, to do anything at all. "Is it too late for me to join the school?" she questioned, preparing herself for disappointment.

"No," Obi Wan said, brightening up the grave mood. "the Jedi school ends when you turn nineteen, then there is the choice of continuing your studies through a college if you desired."

Obi Wan watched as the brunette's bright eyes lit up in excitement. "Are you offering me a spot then?" She asked.

"Indeed." He gave a slight smile of congratulations, before frowning once more. "You would have a lot of reading to catch up on. You will need to start in some first year classes for the basics, I can assign a professor to help you with your studies."

Rey gave Obi Wan a sign that she understood and appreciated his offer. There was just one thing missing. Rey turned to Unkar Plutt and glanced at him briefly. Obi Wan sensed the burning anger that swelled up inside her, flaming higher and higher until he thought she might explode with uncontrolled power. Rey had gotten a lot stronger than they predicted, without proper training from Hogwarts, who knows what terrible hell she could unleash from her undeniable strength.

"May I see my letter?" Rey suddenly questioned.

Obi Wan complied with her plea and with the flick of his wand, a rolled parchment appeared in his hand. He handed it over to her and watched her unravel the old letter that was seven years late. It read:

Hogwarts School of Jedi's

Headmaster: Yoda (Jedi Master)

Dear Rey,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted and have a place at Hogwarts school of Jedi's. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment.

Yours sincerely,

Leia Organa-Solo,

Deputy headmistress

"I have been dreaming all these years of leaving Jakku." Rey spoke, more directed at herself than to anyone else.

"You are not going anywhere!" Unkar Plutt roared, gaining his courage back upon hearing the news. Rey's guardian was not going to give in without a fight.

"If Rey wishes to go, a cowardly nerf-herder like you will not stop her!" Obi Wan boomed. In that moment, Rey tried to control her emotions, but felt a strong pull to her anger and fear of staying any longer with Unkar Plutt on Jakku. Her guardian had already deprived her of her childhood, she would not allow him to spoil the last chance she had. Then, without much warning, Unkar Plutt flew across the room, landing flat into the scrubbing pit with a large splash.

Rey turned to Obi Wan instantly, feeling in his debt for such a deed. "Your magic lets you do that?" She gasped in amazement.

Obi Wan shook his head with utter amusement. "That wasn't me who did that. I believe that was you."

Rey gaped in awe, turning her hands around to admire the wonderful work they had done. If she had known she possessed such a skill, she would have performed that long ago. "It's getting late," Obi Wan warned, "we must hurry if we are to get you onto the Hogwarts Express in time."

"The Hogwarts Express?" Rey questioned.

"It is a spaceship that brings you to Hogwarts, all the students use it for passage into the Magical planet that the school is build upon, but you must hurry, it departs from the station soon. Gather whatever things you need and we will be on our way."

Rey felt a jolt of energy that she had never felt before. For the first time in forever her heart swelled as she glared at Unkar, who remained in the wash pit, and headed into the house to gather her things. After all these years of wishing, her dream was finally coming true. She was leaving Jakku, and was headed to Hogwarts to train to become a Jedi.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

Rey leaned cozily up against the glass window of the space shuttle, watching with amazement as Jakku disappeared into nothing more than a speck within myriads of stars. Obi Wan had mentioned it would be a short journey to the forest moon of Endor. Secluded in a remote corner of the galaxy, it was an exotic moon covered by thick giant trees, and unknown to regular folk, it was home to the most famous Jedi school ever known.

When the ship had landed, Rey felt dazed, still convinced that this whole thing was some sort of dream. She stumbled behind Obi Wan through one of the villages, pacing behind him in order to keep up. They bought Rey's school books in a shop where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as metal scraps bound in leather, books full of peculiar symbols, and some books, Rey noted, had nothing in them at all. Even Unkar Plutt, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on books such as these.

In fact, Obi Wan almost had to drag Rey away from a book titled: Curses and Counter curses. Obi Wan gave Rey a stern look.

"I was trying to find out how to curse Unkar."

Obi Wan kept a close attentive eye on Rey throughout the rest of the afternoon. She could hardly contain her excitement at the endless amounts of scales, jarred herbs, and bright powders.

Outside the store, Obi Wan once again checked the list of supplies needed. "Just a droid is needed now."

"I don't see many of those around here." Rey observed, quietly.

Twenty minutes later, just when Rey had thought she had lost Obi Wan in the crowd of people, he reappeared with a BB unit rolling after him. "I assume this droid will do. It responds to BB-8" He said, as the droid made a cheerful beeping noise. With jewel-bright eyes Rey could not stop stammering her thanks, mesmerized by the droid that now seemed to follow her wherever she went. When Obi Wan led Rey to the shuttle platform, he looked around stiffly before hearing the loud growl that apparently came from Rey's stomach.

"We have a few minutes if you wanted to stop for something to eat." Obi Wan said. He brought her a hamburger as they sat down on a metallic bench at the edge of the platform. Rey kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow.

"Rey, are you alright? You are very quiet."

In that moment Rey was not sure if she could explain. She had just had the best day of her life, and yet, she chewed her hamburger, trying to find the right words to say.

"Everyone thinks I'm special," she said at last, "but I don't know anything about magic or the force at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I cannot even remember what I am famous for. I don't know what happened the night that Snoke killed my parents."

Obi Wan leaned gently across the table. Behind his growing grey beard he wore a kind and understanding smile that reassured her. "Do not worry about that. You will learn fast enough, you won't be doing it alone."

After the meal Obi Wan had directed Rey into the direction she must go to catch the Hogwarts express on time. She shifted through crowds of people, BB-8 trailing after her, as she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a beautiful scarlet space shuttle waiting next to a lovely platform that was even more packed with people. A sign over Rey's head said Hogwarts Express, 12 o'clock. Rey let out a sigh of relief. She looked behind her and saw a lovely decorated archway with the title of the school Obi Wan had mentioned earlier this morning. She had done it.

Smoke from the ship drifted over the heads of the chattering crowds, as droids and robotic units beeped happily behind their owners. Rey looked down at BB-8, who also let out beeps of excitement. Rey saw that the first half of the Hogwarts Express was already half full, some of the students leaning out the windows to wave goodbye to their families, others fighting over the best seats.

Rey pressed on through the crowd, making sure that BB-8 did not get lost among the other BB units she saw. It wasn't until a uniformed woman stopped her to receive permission to take BB-8 into the storage compartments of the shuttle, where the student's droids were sent for travel.

"I'll see you soon." Rey promised BB-8, watching carefully as the woman led her droid to the back of the shuttle to await boarding. Rey boarded herself onto the Hogwarts Express, failing at trying to conceal her wide and excited smile. This morning she woke up a prisoner of Jakku, and now she was to go to Hogwarts school to train to become a Jedi. With quiet observation she memorized every detail of the space craft, until she spotted an empty compartment near the end of the ship. She placed her bag inside the cabin first before attempting to lift her trunk towards the storage compartment. Rey tried to lift it into the slot but could hardly raise one end and painfully dropped it twice onto her foot.

"Want a hand?" A voice called out from the cabin.

"Yes please." Rey panted, and with the help of the kind stranger her trunk was at last tucked away in the compartment. "Thank you," Rey said, wiping dabs of sweat off of her brow.

"It looks like we are going to be cabin buddies. I don't think I have ever seen you around school before. I'm Finn."

She smiled at the boy warmly. "Nice to meet you Finn," she held out her hand. "I'm Rey."

The boy gawped at her as if she had said something completely wrong. The smile on his face had completely disappeared. "You're really her aren't you?" He said in utter amazement, "there were whispers that you would be joining the school this year but I didn't expect them to be true!"

"What?" Rey spoke, confused. Had this boy lost his mind?

"You're Rey! The girl who lived."

"Apparently." She answered. After all, she had only been introduced to her title this morning when Unkar Plutt and Obi Wan had dropped the bomb on her. No longer would she be known as a looting scavenger, but as the girl who had survived the attempted murder of the most powerful sorcerer of all time.

Rey took a seat at the window while Finn tucked in eagerly beside her. "You must tell me everything!" He insisted.

"There's not much to tell." Rey said, aware of the personal bubble that Finn was violating during her apparent interrogation.

"How did you do it? How did you defend yourself against Supreme Leader Snoke?"

"I don't remember it, I was just a baby." Rey admitted, taking the opportunity to shuffle over to allow for some more personal space between the two of them.

"Nothing?" Finn inquired, slightly disappointed.

"Nothing."

Finn sat and stared at Rey for a few moments longer , then, as soon as he realized what he was doing, he turned his attention out the window again. "Is your entire family Jedis?" asked Rey, who had somehow managed to find Finn just as interesting as he found her.

Finn nodded upon hearing her question. "I think so, I think my mother has a second cousin who is an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"You must know tons of magic already."

Finn straightened up, attempting to impress the brunette. "I'm better than most" He gave her a smile. "So, Rey, you have a boyfriend?"

Rey tilted her head to the side. "What is a boy-friend?" She uttered the syllables separately. Though it might have seemed silly to Finn, Rey was perfectly serious. Her entire life was about scrap metal, about conjuring up a way to smuggle precious items and to put gold into Unkar Plutt's filthy pockets.

Finn decided to change the subject upon hearing her answer. Instead, he amazed her with stories and tales about the Hogwarts castle, the beautiful grounds, the classes, so pleasant to Rey's ears that she would let out an odd giggle if she got too excited. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door of their cabin and one of the boys that Rey had passed on the platform came in. "Have any one of you seen a droid?" the boy began, "someone has seemed to have lost one, now the thing is running rogue on the ship causing mayhem."

Rey and Finn both looked at one another and shook their heads. The handsome boy took off his coat and threw it onto the seat that was across from them. "Since there is an empty seat, mind if I sit here? All the other cabins seem to be full."

"Of course," Rey obliged.

"I'm Poe Dameron," the boy flashed his pearly white smile. "perhaps you have heard of me."

Finn nodded his head rather excitedly, doing his ultimate best to play it cool. "Of course, you're the best pilot and quidditch player Hogwarts has ever known!"

Poe smiled, obviously proud of his accomplishments and even more amused that his reputation preceded him. "I'm Finn."

"And who might this be?" Poe raised a brow at Rey, making her turn a bright shade of pink. Poe Dameron must have been important enough at Hogwarts to have Finn's tongue tied in a knot. "I'm Rey," she answered, suddenly trying to remember if she had brushed her teeth or even bothered to brush her hair this morning.

"Are you really her?" said Poe. "I know all about you, about the story of-"

"the baby who survived Snoke's infamous killing curse." Rey finished, sick and embarrassed of hearing so much about herself. Poe Dameron was not deferred by her quick and bashful reaction. He was too curious, too mesmerized by the legend that sat before him. It seemed as if everyone else knew more about the girl who lived than the girl who lived herself.

"I wonder what house they will place you in." Poe mused, contemplating the different options. Being a Ravenclaw himself, he wondered if he would be seeing more of her. Finn glanced back at forth at the looks exchanged between Poe and Rey, feeling a twinge of jealousy. "Maybe you will be sorted into Gryffindor, "Finn spoke, "then we would share the same common room. Gryffindor is by far the best house, but I suppose Ravenclaw is not bad either."

The three of them sat as the ship took off, laughing about the different stories each one of them told. Rey couldn't help but feel as if this feeling she felt inside her heart was true happiness. However, after about four hours on the space ship, Rey realized that all the water she drank had finally caused stress on her bladder. She had to pee. Now. She briefly glanced at Poe who slept peacefully, despite the loud noises of the engine. Finn was engaged in a book, not even noticing that she had stood out of her seat. Then without another thought, Rey silently opened the cabin door and made her way down the narrow hallway to the restroom.

Then without notice, three students stood before her, blocking her way. Rey was tempted to quickly run past them, dodging any obstacles that stood between her and the bathroom stall, but the black clad students remained stationary. A pale boy with long neatly groomed raven hair stared at her with compelling interest.

"So it's true?" He said, "there are rumors throughout the entire ship that Rey, the girl who lived is on board, finally coming to Hogwarts to train as a Jedi Knight." Kylo Ren's voice was harsh and deep, each pronounced syllable began to feel rather like an insult than a simple observation. Though Rey did not quite understand it, there was something about this boy that made the hair on her arms stand up. He was not jaw dropping handsome like Poe Dameron proved to be, but there was just something-

"Are you deaf?" The boy hissed at her.

Perhaps that something she sensed was a hint of douche-bag, newly exposed to her for the very first time. She considered hitting him, just like all the times she had brawled with other scavengers who attempted to steal her scraps. Though she lacked large bulging muscles, she was quick and alert, one swift punch would have this boy flat on his face on the floor.

"It's true." She finally spat out, hoping that she did not just waste a perfectly good opportunity. She looked at the two others standing behind Kylo, their expressions thick and mean, standing behind the raven haired boy like they were his bodyguards.

"These are my friends, Phasma and Hux," said the pale boy, carelessly, noticing what Rey was staring at. "And I'm Ren, Kylo Ren."

Just when Rey was going to slip by the three of them and continue her course towards to washroom, a woman, no doubt one of the professors, marched down the hallway towards them. The dark-haired woman was beautiful. A striking beauty that somehow felt familiar to her.

"Ben!" The woman called, forcing a surprising reaction from Kylo Ren. When Kylo looked the other way, ignoring the woman, she became even angrier. "BEN SOLO IF YOU DO NOT ANSWER ME I WILL GIVE YOU DETENTION FOR THE ENTIRE YEAR!"

A large smile grew on Rey's face as Kylo Ren's friends scattered and scurried instantly back to their seats. Kylo whipped around to face his yelling mother, who also happened to be a Professor at Hogwarts. "Mom, I told you to address me as Kylo Ren in public!" He hissed, exchanging mortified frantic looks with other students walking down the narrow hallway.

"Honey, I just do not understand why you prefer Kylen Rogue over the wonderful name that your father and I gave you." She tried to reason with her son.

"Mother, for the last time its Kylo. Ren." He corrected, his hands clenching into fists by his side, attempting to shadow the sudden blush that had illuminated his pale cheeks.

Rey attempted to use this distraction to pass by, but found the restroom entrance still blocked by Kylo. Now, she awkwardly found herself eavesdropping on a personal conversation between mother and son. Rey soon caught the attention of Leia, who seemed to tone down her voice at the sight.

"Who is this?" Professor Leia questioned, slightly curious about the company her son was keeping.

"She's no one." Kylo Ren growled, moving over enough to allow room for her to pass by him.

"I'm Rey" she answered, awkwardly. Professor Leia, like the others could not help it as the awe and shock washed over her face. "Obi Wan has informed me that I am to help you catch up with your studies, I am looking forward to getting to know you better, Rey. I am Professor Organa-Solo, I teach potions at Hogwarts."

"It's nice to meet you, Professor."

She then brought Rey for an unexpected hug. She knew that Rey could not possible remember the last time they were face to face, yet could not help but observe what a beautiful woman she had become. "I hope my son wasn't giving you any trouble."

"None." Rey lied," catching Kylo's green eyes, their gazes fixated on one another. "he was a perfect gentleman, Professor, now if you excuse me I really must go." The scavenger gave a dismissive smile and raced to the washroom, slamming the door unapologetically behind her, leaving Kylo Ren utterly speechless.

After the satisfaction of FINALLY relieving her bladder, Rey returned to the cabin, her insides feeling content and relieved, as she took her seat beside Finn. Poe still remained fast asleep, drool slowly dripped down his pillow, but she pretended she didn't notice.

"What took you so long, you were in the washroom for a while." Finn asked. It had been nearly fifteen minutes.

"There was a slight complication," she admitted, "I had the utmost pleasure of meeting Kylo Ren... and his mother, Leia."

Finn's expression turned sour. "Kylo is basically head of Slytherin house, top of his class, he thinks his intimidating demeanor gives him power at school. Professor Leia, however, is a charming woman. I still cannot comprehend how such a kind person gave birth to such a jerk."

"Well, at least he got his eye-liner skills from her" Poe burst out laughing, obviously having awoken from his slumber. Rey and Finn glanced over at each other and harmoniously joined him in loud cries of laughter. For a moment Rey had to stop herself and take in the memory. She found herself laughing and happy, something she had not felt in a very long time, and most importantly, Rey felt a sense of belonging. With the journey to Hogwarts ahead of them, Rey could not help but wonder what adventures awaited for her there at the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Rey arrives at Hogwarts and gets sorted into a house, she also attends her first class and finds herself forced to be partners with Kylo Ren. 
> 
> Also I would like to thank everyone for reading!! Thanks! Leave a comment if you feel like it, I love them!

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: Rey makes it just in time for the Hogwarts express, where on board she meets Poe and Finn, who are star struck by her fame. She also runs into the head of Slytherin House, Ben Solo, who refers to himself as Kylo Ren. Also later in the chapter, Rey gets sorted into a house and her life at Hogwarts begins. 
> 
> Down the road preview: Rey faces a struggle with the dark side, a bond is created between Kylo Ren and Rey that neither of them quite understand, and their force bond leads to undeniable chemistry.
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
